Eternity
by Necratoholic
Summary: Every moment he spent with him was more then he would have ever dared to dream.And as one came to an end, he waited patiently for the next.A set of 50 drabbles for XemSai. Complete.


_Story: Eternity  
__Series: Kingdom Hearts  
__Genre: Romance/General  
__Status: Complete, One-Shot  
__Pairings: Xemnas/Saix  
__Rating: Teen  
__Info: 50 drabbles, 50 moments_

**Eternity**

* * *

1. Complete

When Xemnas was together with Saïx, he knew he was complete; with or without Kingdom Hearts.

2. Memory

Saïx didn't remember his life before Organization, but he figured that didn't matter since he had Xemnas.

3. Red

Sometimes the Superior would flatter the Diviner just to see his face flush scarlet.

4. Temptation

Both resisted the temptation of touching one another but the weak thread would snap as soon as their hands brushed.

5. Illusion

Despite how Xemnas tried to convince himself that these feelings weren't real, his non existent heart wouldn't believe him.

6. Promise

Xemnas promised him his heart, but more importantly, he promised to be his.

7. Dream

Many nights the blue haired nobody would awake in the middle of the night just to make sure that his other was still beside him and that he wasn't dreaming.

8. Silence

They didn't talk much, words weren't needed between them.

9. Farewells

Watching his diviner slowly fade into the grasping darkness hurt him more then physically possible.

10. Unsaid

The only thing that hurt him more then then saying goodbye was never saying what needed to be said.

11. Whsiper

When Xemnas whispered into his ear, nothing compared, not even the beckoning call of the moon.

12. Smile

Nothing relaxed him more like his lover holding a steaming cup of tea for him, served with a gentle smile.

13. Catch

Xemnas finally realized that Saïx was like a butterfly, once you caught it, you didn't want to let it go.

14. Radiance

Despite him being blessed by the moon, he shone with the sun's radiance.

15. Distance

He knew that even when he was by his side he was too far away.

16. Music

Every tone of his voice was like a beautiful melody played on the keys of a piano, he could listen to it over and over again.

17. Doll

Sometimes the Superior was afraid of breaking him and never being able to put his pieces back.

No matter how long it took, he would wait for him forever.

19. His

"You're mine, " He whispered to the man beneath him, biting the tender skin of his collar bone roughly, " And this proves it, "

20. Locks

His locks remained shut for many years, until that one key came around and easily undid every single one of them.

21. Pain

He always thought that one should deal with their own pain, but when his berserker came back from a mission wounded, he wanted nothing more then to take that pain away.

22. Perfect

Despite each others flaws they couldn't see each other as nothing short of perfection.

23. Sins

Their sins were chains keeping them from their goal, but the links weren't nearly long enough to keep them from each other.

24. Standards

He held him in high regard as a fighter but even higher as a lover.

25. Important

Saïx was possibly the most important person to Xemnas; Xemnas was easily the most beloved person to Saïx.

26. Surprise

He was a diviner yet he didn't know where his relationship with his employer would go; he preferred to see for himself.

27. Lollipop

As he watched him suck on the vanilla stick he wished he could be that lollipop.

28. Puzzle

" We're like a puzzle, " He told him one night, " You have to work at getting the pieces together but once it's finished, it's perfect, "

29. Chocolate

To him, the silver haired man was like chocolate, he couldn't get enough of him.

30. Name

He had given him his name, Saïx, and he loved every syllable of it.

31. Weakness

If he showed any signs of weakness, Xemnas would be there to be his strength.

32. Constellations

He's surprised to find that he knows the name of every star that makes up every constellation in the night sky, when he asked why he replied that sometimes it's hard to sleep without him.

33. Innocence

He told him he ruined his innocence by getting him involved in this three sided war, he told him it was ruined long ago when he fell for him.

34. Home

He didn't feel at home in The Castle That Never Was, at least not as much as he did when he was in his lover's arms.

35. Selfish

He wanted the other man for himself, his only, and be the only one to gaze upon his delicate elfin face and see what no one else was allowed to; but then again, maybe he was just being selfish.

36. Game

Each movement they made, each word they spoke, and every moment they shared was a game to them and they never wanted it to end.

37. Canvas

He had been nothing more then a blank canvas before Xemnas came along, now he boasted many colours.

38. Rain

Walking side by side, wearing gentle smiles, they walked together in the rain, a shared umbrella above their heads and fingers secretly intertwined on the handle.

39. Purpose

His purpose had been nothing but to exist before Saïx, now it was to live.

40. Dizzy

The world tilted on it's axis and the sky became his ground, all just because of a little touch.

41. Time

The others always griped about how there wasn't enough time in one day or how it passed by far to fast; they cherished it because of how limited it was.

42. Fragile

He held the tiny toy in the palm of his hand, the gears in it's back having long stopped working; when he asked him what was wrong, Saïx said that it reminded him of how fragile they truly were.

43. Light

If he was the darkness, then he was his light, a glow that never turned him away no matter how dark it got.

44. Rose

He held the beauty of wilted rose, delicate and eye pleasing yet never truely alive.

45. Wrong

They never viewed their relationship as wrong, not because they didn't have emotions, but because they couldn't view it as anything but right.

46. Ice Cream

As Saïx enjoyed his triple chocolate cone, licking the creamy surface of stray droplets as it began to drip, someone ran their tounge against the shell of his ear, whispering, " You're so much sweeter then ice cream, "

47. Reflection

Holding him closely, he tried his best to chase the azure haired man's fears away even though they reflected his own.

48. Search

He was constantly searching for the answer, never realizing that it was with him at all times.

49. Want

Xemnas didn't view his lover as a need; he viewed him as a necessity.

50. Eternity

They would forever spend eternity with each other, two lives not nearly enough and surely not a third.

* * *

AN: I enjoyed doing these drabbles immensely. I love making little stories likely this, especially for one of my favourite pairings. I don't have to commit myself to so many chapters and I can keep them sweet and loving without getting into too much detail. Sweet deal to me! Another note, I look back on my old stories, such SooR and SW and I think 'Did I really change that much in my writing style?' Apparently, I did. And for one, I'm glad. Although I can't say I did it in the name of science, such as blowing up a smoothie maker or watching an egg explode in a microwave, I can say that I've definitely matured as an author. Criticism from my reviewers and my own personal experiences have definitely been a major part of this. R/R appreciated.

Sappy Unnecessary AN: Complete


End file.
